Inga
Inga, a mysterious boy who follows Shinjūrō. It seems that he and Shinjūrō are tied together by a curious bond. Inga is usually protected by Shinjūrō, but when a crisis is at hand, the roles are reversed. When the time comes, Inga can turn into a mature woman and help Shinjuro solve cases. Appearance Inga appears to be a young boy between the ages of 14 - 15. He has a small stature (157 cm) and very pale skin. This and the fact that his eyes are usually tinted light yellow, makes him appear very sickly. His slightly curly hair is a purple-ish grey. His hair is also very long and it normally covers his left eye. When his hair is lifted, it is revealed that he has a black mark over his right eye, that can be fully seen when he transforms in his adult form. He wears black cargo pants that are cut up to his knees. On Inga's right leg, the skin is jet black, but many people mistake this for a sock. The same with his left hand. It isn't a glove, it is his skin. Inga wears a light pink shirt, with a black waistcoat over it. The sleeves of the shirt are rolled up to his elbows. He has a white, fluffy hat on his head that resembles a panda. Two black, long mittens are connected to the hat by strings and Inga is often seen wearing them. Female, adult form When Inga uses his ability to transform in his true form, he drastically changes appearance. Now, he is a she, a full-grown woman. She is quite tall and fairly slim, with large breasts. She has light skin, purple eyes and long purple hair. Like the young male version of Inga, she also appears to have a black spot on her right eye. Except this time it's not covered by her hair when in female form. Inga's female form also has an adaption of Inga's panda hat. In this form, she wears a white fluffy scarf behind her back, again with the mittens attached to it. While boy-Inga usually wears his mittens, female Inga leaves them hanging. She also wears a small black top and one red sleeve, exposing her cleavage and a large part of her stomach. She wears red and black pants, but with only one red "sleeve". Personality Inga has a very bubbly personality. He is always active and child-like, sometimes even naïve. He is very loyal to Shinjūrō and has an affectionate relationship with him. He admires Shinjūrō and calls him "The Last Great Detective". Inga is always hungry after the truth and wants to know the whole story as soon as possible. This is also why he sometimes "can't hold it in any longer". This means that he is eager to transform into his female, adult form, use his ability and find out the truth. When he and Shinjūrō get closer to the truth, he gets overly excited. Inga, in his female form,, has a slightly different personality. When Inga transforms, she becomes more flirty, but also more sadistic. She has a temper and sometimes resorts to violence. She is also way more cool-headed than the normal Inga, and even manipulative. History Inga's past was revealed in the Un-Go movie titled "Un-Go Inga-ron". The movie explains how Inga got his/her female body and how Shinji and Inga met. During the movie it shows that Inga was trapped/sealed( some sort of ritual grounds) and was awakened when Shinji came flying to the statue and punctured his neck, it is to be believed that it is blood that activated the statue seeing as how Bettenou was awaked by Serada's blood being placed on her statue. At this moment Inga possesses' Shinji and is forced to eat the souls of all, except one, his friends. Inga inhabits the body of a woman named Yuuko from Shinjuro's past who gave up her life to make sure no one could see into her soul and at the same time saved Shinji. During this time Shinji promised Inga that he knew a place filled with liars and he would take Inga in return that he/she could not kill the people he/she ate. The female form you see through the series is actually Yuuko's body and is shown that Shinji does not like Inga using that form. So, Inga transforms into a boy based on the picture of a boy he sees in the film strip which Yuuko had in her pocket at the time of her death which she took from Shinji. According to Shinjuuro, she can ask a person any single question, and the person "will have no choice but to answer with the truth". She does this instead of killing her victims, as a result of a deal she made with Shinjuurou in exchange for souls. Inga inhabits the body of Yuuko, a woman from Shinjuurou's past who killed herself to make sure no one could see into her soul, saving him in the process. Plot Whole Plot = Abilities Transformable arms When he was reaching for a doll under a closet, he was unable to reach it. It was at this time that he displayed the ability to lengthen his arms at will, allowing him to reach the doll. (Not long after, in the same episode, Inga flips down between two floors (the wall is broken) and he moves in a way that would break any normal persons back.) But before he also uses this ability in episode zero while controlling Yuuki and later uses it when he fought Bettenou to eat her in the last episode. In episode 5, Inga displays his unusual strength. His arms become longer and very muscular. He uses this ability to make his arms more powerful, and he breaks Shimada's tank, revealing countless golden bars. He hasn't shown either ability any other time. Transformation Inga has the mysterious ability to transform into an adult woman. When he has changed into this form, she can use her power that, when a question is asked, the victim has no choice to answer it with the truth. This ability has proven very useful in cracking cases, but the difficulty is in asking which question so that the culprit will indeed be revealed. Its only downside is it can only work on humans. When she uses her powers, she takes the head of the subject in her hands and asks her question. The light in the room start to flicker and Inga's eyes start glowing with purple lights. She transforms again, this time into, what seems like, a corpse. Her eyes and mouth are wide open and are glowing with the same purple light. The corpse then falls apart in purple butterflies and those butterflies enter the mouth of the victim, after which he or she has no choice but to answer the question Inga asked, with the truth. Inga can also transform into something that is beast-like but it was only shown in the last episodeCategory:Characters Category:Main characters